Smith
Intro: The shop door is wide open as you approach, most likely to vent the heat from the furnace working inside. The sound of the hammer striking iron is heard well from outside. The blazing warmth can be felt as I walk through the door, smog travels along the sealing towards the cracks letting it outside. When looking around I see a elf, hard at work with the hammer on the anvil. "Ding, Ding" can be heard in a pleasant rhythmic sound. As I approach, the smith looks at me and then straighten up. Her body glistering in sweat from the heat and hard work. e "Howdy! What can I help ye with tall one? Are ye lost?" "tall one? She is almost two heads taller then me!" y "I was only looking around. Paladin said I was to come and get myself aquainted." e "Ha, ye be our new party member? Not to offend but ye look a bit under lvl'd." y "lvl?" e "Sorry, profession lingo, ye will learn it soon enough." e "But if ye are here to make friends then consider it done, me name be Graystone and me class is berserker, and I'll be the dwarf to talk with if ye want any smith-ing done." "Dward?? How hard did I hit my head exactly?" y "A pleasure, my name is =player name=, I'm a =player class=, pleas take good care of me." After pleasantries are exchanged, I leave for the now almost shilly outside as the fresh air fills my lungs. It is hard to say if the meeting made me any wiser or just more confused to it all. Shoping: e "Howdy tall one! How may I help ye?" e "Howdy! Back so soon?" Talking: Afection 0-10;; e "I'll be takeing it's all going well with ye adventuring?" y "Cannot complain, though I have just begun, so I guess there is little stories to tell." e "No need to worry about that, will be more then needed before ye know it." Afection 11-20;; Afection 21-30;; Afection 31-40;; Afection 41-50;; Quest: Flowers for the princess y "Graystone, are you there?" e "Sure am! How can I help you tall one? y "The princess asked of me to fetch her a flower, I thought that maybe you could help me?" e "Flower?! Hahaha, well she is just like her usual selfish self." e "Though why ye though of me on a quest like this is beyond me." y "Oh, sorry if I'm a bother." e "No bother, actually, perhaps I have a idea. If you bring me two metal ore from the forest I might make something for her highness." y "Really!? Thank you so much!" e "Gush, you making me blush, metal ore is most often found wandering around in the forest, sometimes critters can carry as well I guess. Well, happy hunting." *collect ore 0/2 e "Ye got the ore yet?" y "Not yet." e "Suite yourself, but I would not not make her wait to long if I where ye." e "Ye got the ore yet?" y "I have, it took some time but here it is." e "Perfect, come back in a few hours and it be ready." ... e "There ye go, one iron rose, mighty fine craft if I may say." y "Thank you so much!" e "No problem, that will be ten silver." y "...oh" e "Hey, I do not work for free do I?" y "Sorry." *-10 silver *+3 affection e e "Ye got the ore yet?" y "I have, I found this odd green ore, not sure if this is what you needed?" e "Oh my, that be a minatiril lump of ore, that one I could even fix for free!" "Free? She was going to charge me?" e "Perfect, come back in a few hours and it be ready." ... e "Now this is a flower if I ever saw one! Mighty fine craftsmanship as well." y "It's lovely." e "I'm sure that princess will be happy. Best of luck to ye." *+5 affection e Quest: How about a quest e "I heard from Paladin that you are looking for easy quest." y "When you say it like that it feels somehow like sheeting." e "Oh, humbug and goblins. No damage in a little power lvl'ing." y "?" e "Anyhow then, ye could for example go fetch me five wolf ears." y "Wolf ears? What you going to do with those?" e "Nothing really, as I said, just an excuse to fix ye quick XP." y "XP, that is those called Experience points right?" e "Hey, look at that, ye are learning already!" e "Now of ye go, I have a breastplate to finish." e "Ye done yet tall one?" y "Not yet." e "Than get back to it, nothing more then that." y "I have the ears." e "Oy, no need to bring those stinking things here, just throw them away on yer way out. y "Okey." e "Just don't forget to note in yer journal that the quest is complete." y "Okey." *+3 affection e Quest: Daily Copper y "Hello Humbot! How are you today" e "Good of ye to come, I come! I actually have a real quest for ye today." y "Really? What would that be?" e "I have this large order of new swords by the princess, kind of a daily quest thingi, so to make it easier for me, I would like ye to fetch me 10 copper bars." y "Okey?" e "You can find them looking around in the forest or on some monsters, goblins I think. Bring them back as soon as possible if ye could." y "Sure, though if I may ask, why not do this quest yourself then?" e "I rather grind something more on me own lvl, call me time efficient. Now good luck lad." 0/10 Copper bars) (Alt, bring 10 copper swords) (Alt, Explain to the prinsess she should rather get beter swords to her soldiers as Humbot is able to get them.) v0 e "You got the metal?" y "I'm on it." e "Good lad." v1 e "You got the metal?" y "I do." e "Well would you look at that, good work, here have some coins for the bother." y "Thanks, Have a good day." e "The same, let's do this again sometime." *+(20 Silver) *+3 affection e v2 e "You got the metal?" y "Better yet, I got you ten copper swords." e "Ye what? Wait, that was actually quite the good Idea, saves me the bother of forging them." e "Ye sure are handy to have around me must say." e "Here, originally I was thinking of giving you some coins for the task but as a reward for your good thinking, you can have this armor instead. Hand made by me of course." y "Why thank you!" e "Well, se ye later lad." *(Gain Iron Armor) *+5 affection e v3 e "You got the metal?" y "Better yet, I talked with the princess and struck a deal." e "... Ye what!?" y "I had her change her request to instead of having you make copper swords she rather have Ilium swords. That way you get to collect something on your lvl." e "Are ye nuts? That would mean I have to give her swords worth thousands of gold more then the once she already get for the same price." y "Eeeh..." e "Sigh, ye have the hart in the right place, but a business man you are not." e "I cannot really give you anything in reward for the quest more then the life lesson." e "Do not think grand, think smart. Think like a dwarf." *-5 affection e *+5 affection p Quest: